


Spring Break Shenanigans

by Isoldmysoulforcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Not that lovey dovey tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isoldmysoulforcocoa/pseuds/Isoldmysoulforcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Break was upon them. What better time of year to begin what Kuroo like to call, “The Ultimate Spring Break Adventure, For Bros By Bros!” This trip of his would consist of himself and Kenma, who he would have to bribe with a new video game to get him to come along, Bokuto Koutarou, because, like he stated in past events, “Every bro needs a wingman.” The problem quickly emerged that if Kuroo AND Bokuto would be traveling together, Kenma’s supervision alone would not be enough. So the two enlisted Bokuto’s wing-man, Akaashi Keiji, to come along on their escapade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break Shenanigans

Spring Break was upon them. What better time of year to begin what Kuroo like to call, “The Ultimate Spring Break Adventure, For Bros By Bros!” This trip of his would consist of himself and Kenma, who he would have to bribe with a new video game to get him to come along, Bokuto Koutarou, because, like he stated in past events, “Every bro needs a wingman.” The problem quickly emerged that if Kuroo AND Bokuto would be traveling together, Kenma’s supervision alone would not be enough. So the two enlisted Bokuto’s wing-man, Akaashi Keiji, to come along on their escapade. Akaashi already tried his best to keep Bokuto in check, as he could easily get himself riled up, and may get himself into trouble. So right as the plane landed into Kanto, Kuroo and Bokuto nearly flew off the plane. 

“Wait up please Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san.” a steady voice called out. 

Akaashi and Kenma were walking towards the eager pair, sleep still lingering in their eyes, luggage being pulled behind them.

“Hurry Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, obviously trying his best not to run on ahead.

While waiting in the short period of time for the other two to catch up, Kuroo began looking around at the mass of people in the airport lobby. He snickered at the foreigners who were frantically looking at maps, trying to decipher an unfamiliar language. The mothers who were struggling to calm their crying messes of children. The bored yet stressed looks in the employee’s eyes. This was spring break.As Kenma and Akaashi caught up, they began their departure for their hotel. Their first problem began as soon as they left the doors of the building, and got into the taxi cab.

“Do you know where our hotel is?” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo, who shook his head no. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto poked his setter’s shoulder. “Do you know where we’re going?”

With his eyes usually calm, it surprised the captain when Akaashi’s eyes shot open wide.

“You were supposed to know that!” he hissed

“I’m sorry! I was busy doing other things!” Bokuto retorted.

“What was SO important that you forgot the name of our hotel?” he groaned.

Bokuto looked away. “Owls….” he trailed off, cheeks tinting red.

Akaashi growled, now turning to the driver of their cab. “Excuse me sir, we have some things to figure out, we’ll be leaving, we apologize for the trouble.”

The man rolled his eyes, annoyed at the change of plans. The four people clambered out of the cab, now standing outside the airport.

“Edo Sakura.” Kenma muttered under his breath.

“Oi? What’d you say?” Kuroo nudged his in the shoulder.

Kenma looked up from his video game, looking the 3rd year in the eyes.

“Edo Sakura. That’s the name of the hotel. I think.” he said quietly, quickly returning to his game. 

“EHHH?” the three jumped in surprise.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO 3 MINUTES AGO?” Bokuto squawked at the smaller boy. 

“Nobody asked.” he simply stated, not making eye contact. 

Akaashi waved down a cab, nobody speaking, minus the elbow-jabbing and followed snickering occurring between the two captains.

The four rode to their hotel, still in previous silence, until they arrived. Kuroo and Bokuto flew out of the cab, leaving Akaashi and Kenma to pay the desired amount of Yen for the service. Bokuto and Kuroo reached the hotel first, and got the two room keys that were provided for them. This is when and where the second problem occurred. 

“You’re kidding me.” Kuroo groaned. 

“No.. Way…” Bokuto’s golden eyes widened. 

Two beds. Not four. Two. Four people, and there were two beds for them to share. 

The two captains looked at each other, unsure of what to make of this situation. This was when Kenma walked in, followed by Akaashi, whose eyes widened to match the rest of the crew. 

“I’ll go talk to the front desk.” Akaashi muttered, spinning around on his heels. 

“It’s fine, let’s spare them the trouble.” Kuroo smiled.

“Are you suggesting something Kuroo-san?” he turned back around.

Kuroo grabbed Kemna by the shoulders, pulling the boy next to him. “Dibs.” 

“Oh! Hey Akaashi! We can do that!” Bokuto looked at him, eyes sparkling. 

Akaashi cringed, not wanting to face the loud snoring of Bokuto, and probably being kicked in his sleep, like he pictured Bokuto to be one to do.

“Let’s forget about that for now! Let’s go swimming!” Kuroo declared, running over to his luggage which, coincidentally, is where the third problem occurred. 

“Where’s my luggage?” he said, head cocked to the side.

“Where’s MY luggage?” Bokuto asked, searching around the room. 

After several seconds of searching, the two came to a realization. “THE PLANE!”

Akaashi groaned, and Kenma sighed. In the midst of all the chaos, the two had forgotten their luggage in the overhead of their plane. The group didn’t pack much, only a pair of swim trunks or two, shorts, and spare t-shirt and undergarments, so a huge travel bag wasn’t necessary, rather in favor of a small carry on to save money. 

“What are we gonna do?!” the two cried in unison. The four began brainstorming, with suggestions such as, “Just go buy one,” which was immediately followed by, “It’s my FAVORITE one! I just can’t go about replacing it!” and “Just wear shorts.” to which was contradicted by, “These are my only pair! they’ll get all wet!” After several minutes of discussing, Bokuto shot up, his eyes regaining their shine.

“AKAASHI! I’M BORROWING ONE OF YOUR SWIMSUITS!” he declared, hand on his hips.

Akaashi sighed, “That’s a stupid idea.” 

“It’s the only one that’s gonna work!” Kuroo said, standing up, leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder.

And that’s how Bokuto and Kuroo wound up in their setter’s swimsuits, which proved to be a bit small, as they frolicked at the beach,.

After the sun began setting, and the fingers of the boys began to prune, they called it a night for swimming, agreeing to retreat to their hotels for the night and watch a movie or something. Which, is where their fourth problem occurred. 

“Kenma, where’s the room key?” 

“Don’t know.” he said, eyes glued to his phone.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Bokuto howled, falling to his knees. “THIS IS LIKE, THE 100TH THING TO GO WRONG!” 

“Let’s retrace our steps, and try and find it.” Akaashi suggested, turning down the hall. 

“THE POOL! THAT’S PROBABLY WHERE IT IS!” Bokuto cried out.

And so, the quartet traveled back to the pool in the darkness of night, only illuminated by the several lanterns scattered among the walkways. Looking into bushes, under rocks, even in the pool, the room key never showed up.

“Oh. Here it is.” Kenma said, holding up the key by its chain. 

“Oh, good, where was it?” Kuroo asked, grabbing the key.

“My shoe.” he bluntly stated, pulling out his phone again.

“YOUR SHOE?” Kuroo wheezed, eyes rolled back.

“Guess I put them there for safe-keeping.” he said.

“Forget it, let’s just hurry back.” Akaashi said, already walking away.

As the four trudged into their hotel room, they agreed it was already too late to start a movie, and that just going to sleep was the best option, which brought them back to the previous problem sharing beds. The captains had already deemed that Bokuto and Akaashi would be a pair, and Kuroo and Kenma would be a pair as well. As they changed out of their swimsuits, and began crawling under the covers, Akaashi couldn’t shake the feeling of how uncomfortable he was, even if Bokuto was rather warm, and how he had already fallen fast asleep in mere minutes. Bokuto had already grasped Akaashi around his chest as well, which was making him flustered. Kuroo on the other hand, was wide awake, and Kenma was sound asleep. He cast a glance across the room, to see the feat happening in the other bed. He tried to keep himself from laughing, but soft giggles came out, despite the hand he had clamped over his mouth.

“Shut up cat-eyes.” Akaashi growled.


End file.
